Voice
by passion143j.c
Summary: Her mother is controlling, her father just ignores the problems and she just wants to disappear...but when she goes into the woods that have always comforted her will she be able to handle what comes next? This is a short love story please read. :


**Voice**

The muffled sounds of voices drifted through her open window. She looked out at the edge of the patio where some guests were gathered. The wide expanse of woods swallowed up the rest of The Cooper Estate. Two birds happily danced about in front of her window. She watched them as her hairdresser put the finishing touches on her long ebony hair.

Tiny curls escaped and brushed against the back of her neck as she turned to the mirror. Calm, blue, eyes met her gaze and the glimmer of a precious silver locket. Her fingers ran across the engraving of her initials just before she stood to change into her new party dress.

She wore an elegant deep, dark, blue dress that tapered off just before her knees. The thin material would sway with the slightest movement. Thin straps came over her shoulders then criss-crossed in the back. Her flat sandals were black, but refined. As much as she enjoyed her new look she dreaded going downstairs. Another one of her mother's monthly neighborhood parties was not how she wanted to spend her Saturday night. At least that meant her mother's screeching cries would be sedated for a couple of days. A time to calm down a bit, her mother always worked herself up into a fit over such things. It was exhausting after so long, and she wasn't even the one to plan it.

She walked over to the window and glanced out at the landscape. Memories of her as a child playing in the edge of the woods flashed through her mind as she leaned on the window sill. She loved to jump around and feel the breeze of warm summer air blow through her hair as she ran circles around tree trunks. She would get in so much trouble for going there alone and coming back filthy but that never stopped her from going on daily trips. Those were the days…

"Elaine? Elaine!" Her mother's voice pierced her ears.

"Coming mother!" Elle yelled back.

She quickly closed the window and drew the curtains together. Her petite form raced down the ever winding stairs. She stopped just before the entryway came into view. Smells from the barbeque floated through the open patio doors and filled the large area. Elle always enjoyed the scent of summer. Food cooking on the grill mixed the pine woods comforted her. She soaked it all in feeling the light breeze touch her cheeks.

"Elaine! There you are. I want you to meet the Silvers. They are a new addition to our party. They have moved into the newly completed homes just down the street." Her mother squeaked.

Elle moved forward to shake their hands, "hello, it's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"This is Mr. Daniel Silver and his wife Sarah Silver. This is my daughter Elaine Cooper." Her mother said in introduction.

"Well quite a beautiful girl you have here Mrs. Cooper, polite too." Elle didn't care much for compliments from strangers, but an involuntary blush filled her cheeks.

"Our son, Daniel, is here with us as well, but I'm afraid he's disappeared." Mrs. Silver said as Mr. Silver slid his arm around her waist in a loving gesture.

"Yes, our youngest is home with the babysitter. Little Ana, she's just three years old and stubborn as can be. She get's it from her mother." Mr. Silver smiled and laughed at the memory of his daughter.

Elle's heart swelled at how sweet this family seemed. She longed for such loving kindness in her own life. She knew her parents loved her, but sometimes it seemed as if she was just an appointment in their daily schedule. Her father always cheered her on at whatever sport she wished to play or anything she set her mind to do, but being supportive and actually wanting to be there were two very different things.

"Well I would very much like to meet them both." The words had escaped before she could scoop them back in.

She remembered how other couples had tried to push her off on one of their sons just to form a relationship between them that didn't work out. Jake Huddleston had been the worst with his snotty nose and freckled face. One would think that with his parents' kind of money he would have some hygiene methods, but with his crooked, dirty, teeth, and unkempt hair he was by far a dork. Especially at conversation that didn't revolve around the newest episode of whatever comic was hot at the moment. Elle suddenly became desperate, not matter how sweet they were, she was not about to meet another Jake Huddleston!

"Um, would you actually excuse me for a moment?" She asked and without another word made a mad dash for the outside patio, for some fresh air. She breathed in deep and long. Her father was sweating because of the heavy steam from the grill but paused a moment to smile in her direction as he flipped some burgers and hotdogs. She smiled back and waved, then decided that a little punch would be just the trick for such a warm and sunny day.

Elle walked over to the outside bar table where people were sitting and conversing as usual. Elle looked for the server who her mother had hired to serve the drinks but didn't find him. Thinking he had gone to take care of something she quickly slipped behind the counter and looked for a glass herself. There was a cluster of them on the bottom shelf so she bent to pick one up.

"Well, well, well!" A voice pronounced rather loudly. She ignored it and turned to grab a spoonful of punch, and then it came again.

"My but the view is nice this time of year." Then she did spin around to look for the source of the sarcastic voice. That's when she noticed the wind had picked up a little and the back of her dress had snaked its way up her thigh and blew against her. Her face reddened when she thought of how close she had come to flashing so many people!

Her embarrassment quickly switched to anger for the perverted comments once she noticed they were directed to her. There was a blonde haired boy smirking at her as she dipped the large glass spoon into the bowl. Elle scowled at him and was nearly tempted to dump the bowl on his head.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to…" Someone else began to speak when, in her rage, Elle accidently dropped the spoon and punch went everywhere. She jumped back then bumped into the whole bowl, which was sitting on the back counter, and knocked it off. Bits of glass and punch were all over the stone floor. Elle was thankful that it all had stayed behind the bar and not where people would be walking.

Two hands wrapped around her waist and quickly pulled her away from the catastrophe. Her face was blazing red and her heartbeat just couldn't seem to calm down. She backed into a form of who she thought was her father and held onto his arms hoping to hide from the curious glances in her direction. The party slowly went back to the hum of socializing as she turned away from the strong arms that embraced her and towards the punch so she could clean it up.

"Whoa, princess, that wouldn't be a very good idea. That glass will get under those shoes and the punch could make you slip and fall." Elle was a little light headed, but followed where he led her. Elle hated making a scene and her mixed emotions for the playboy only added to her confusion. She was a breath away from marching up to him and giving him a piece of her mind or running away in the opposite direction only to fake a reason why she couldn't come downstairs for the remainder of the night.

Then it hit her. Her father hadn't called her princess since she was five years old. Considering she was now nineteen she didn't believe her father would say such a sentiment now of all times. How she had come to be sitting down she wasn't sure but the crowds voices had faded some and a tender hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up, "Are you ok?" He asked in a deep voice.

_Am I ok? Are you nuts? Of course not! I'm a total klutz and I can't think straight! Wait, who are…_

"Who are you?" She asked in a light voice that didn't sound her own.

He put his hand to her forehead. "Your cheeks are so pink. Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good" Light blue eyes searched her face as a worry line creased his brow.

She waved his hand away. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up is all. It just scared me when the punch bowl fell, that's all. I don't really like being the center of attention and when everyone was staring…I'm fine, really. Um, thank you, but you should get back to the party." Elle scrambled to her feet and the stranger stood up with her. He didn't seem to like her idea, but let her go when she walked off to go down the patio stairs into the garden.

The sun barely peeked over the mountains as the sense to get away quickly overcame her and she began to pick up her pace as she raced for the woods, her safe haven. The familiar path came into view as the greenery loomed overhead and the dark rustic tree trunks towered all around her. She exhaled loudly as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. Her footsteps slowed and she walked in a decent rhythm as she hummed a tune. The sounds of birds fluttering about made her smile and she even laughed at their playful chasing.

There was a tree that had fallen over in a large storm a few years back so she moved to sit on top of it. Climbing to the top was a breeze. She had been "exploring" in the woods for so long she could do it all blindfolded. Elle had had her share of injuries, but none were ever too serious. She traced the hard grooves of the massive old tree as she swung her feet about in a childlike manner. She could always be herself in the cover of the woods. They were her woods and no one else's.

Sunlight danced across branch's and cast shadows all around her. The sight filled her heart to pure contentment as she closed her eyes and listened to the warm breeze blow leaves and some flower petals. A noise startled her out of her soothing trance and she jumped off the tree.

"Who's there? Is anybody out here?" Elle looked all about her and spotted a shadowed form watching her. She called out, "Hey, you there!"

The shadow moved fast as lightning behind a tree and she lost sight of him. "Hey wait a minute, come back!"

"Who are you?!" She yelled, but all she heard was the echo of her own voice.

Then, just as she was about to make her way home, a voice said, "No who are you?!"

Elle stopped and looked around. Confused she said, "Um, my name is…El… uh Eleanor. Now who are you?!"

There was a long pause, "I am the ghost from Christmas past!" A muffled sound followed after the voice, a sound which Elle thought to be a laugh.

She didn't like being made fun of. She liked her decision to use a fake name since she didn't even know who the person was.

"Well then "ghost" you need to show yourself!" Elle began to slowly but quietly move to where she had last seen the figure hide.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Elle listened to try and locate where the voice originated from but the woods made that extremely difficult.

"Seriously though, you're the one trespassing on Cooper land! You need to tell me who you are so nothing bad happens." Elle thought that the person was someone from the party, since there was electric fencing surrounding Cooper Estate and no one could get in except through the front door.

To the right of her sounds of shuffling reached her ears and she quickly moved to it when a rock landed in the same place. She had been misled.

"I see you're trying to trick me! Well if you don't come out now and reveal yourself I'm going to make sure the police do!" Elle wasn't sure where her new found courage came from, but she liked it, and feared it at the same time.

Elle started to make her way back to the path that lead to the garden when something tugged her back. She squealed and looked down. Her dress was caught in a small branch that was sticking out. She bent to unbind it when quick sounds of footsteps ran rushing in her direction from behind her. Her heartbeat picked up and her fingers became tangled as she set to untie the end of her dress so she could run for help, but it would not give way to her efforts. The footsteps grew louder and faster. Desperation led her to yanking and pulling with a fierceness she hadn't known before.

Thoughts scolding her for not immediately running home once she saw the strangely shadowed figure flooded her mind as a scream became lodged in her throat and her eyes darted around for anything she could use a weapon in self-defense. Whimpers made there way out of her mouth as horrid images came to mind of what might happen to her, because of her foolishness.

Then rapidly the steps halted and Elle dared a glance behind her. There stood a handsome looking charmer who looked familiar to her. Relief overcame her as he moved to help her get unhooked and she remembered him as the guy who helped her earlier with the punch fiasco.

She wasn't sure what to say. He spoke for her, "What happened? I heard you scream and came running. Are you hurt? I'm so sorry if I scared you back there, but I was worried when you rushed off into the garden by yourself, so I followed you. Why are here in the woods all by yourself? It could be dangerous."

Elle couldn't seem to form a single intelligent thought as he finished unraveling the end of her dress. She didn't know what to think! "You…I…I, uh"

He smiled, "Me…us…" A small laughed escaped his lips and she relaxed.

_I feel like a total idiot! How much more stupid can I get?! First I practically throw myself into his arms, run off, threaten him, and then act like a scared little girl all because the hem of my dress was caught! I have officially lost it!_

He ended up helping her back to the patio where the outside lights lit their path and the moonlight carved out their silhouettes.

She didn't want to speak fearing she'd sound even more stupid then she seemed. He motioned her to sit down and then went to get them some drinks. She took the time to get herself together and calm down. He came back with a smile and some water. Her stomach flipped as he handed the bottle to her and she didn't know why. Her face contorted a bit and he asked her again if she was ok.

"I am fine, really. I guess I've just been a little stressed lately, but I do thank you for watching out for me, even if it wasn't needed. I blame you for my gitters. You could've told me it was you and everything would've been perfectly ok. You didn't have to hide from me." She sipped on her water and welcomed the cool refreshing drink.

"Well you shouldn't have wondered off. I am sorry for scaring you, but I was just trying to have a little fun." He laughed.

"I know those woods like the back of my hand. I've spent my entire childhood in there. Laugh all you want but take it from my point of view. I had no idea if you were a kidnapper or a murderer!" Elle said.

His face sobered, "Yes, I know. That's precisely why you shouldn't go in there alone." He paused. "I'd be glad to escort you there anytime you wanted."

Elle laughed and playfully shoved his arm. She was making a new friend, and one she hadn't been forced into having by her mother.

After about an hour or so of talking and reminiscing of the night the Silvers walked up to them. Elle wondered what they wanted, or if they had come to say goodnight.

Mr. Silver stood behind her mystery man and said, "Well it looks like you two are having a good time."

Mr. Mystery bowed his head a little and then looked at her. She thought she was imagining the slight pink that touched his cheek.

She looked up, "Yes we are Mr. Silver. We've, um, just met." His eyes met hers with a look of amusement for their little inside joke of how they met, twice. She smiled and looked over to Mrs. Silver, "How are you enjoying the party? Have you danced yet? Mother always sets a time for everyone to dance when the sun sets and the moon chooses to come out."

"We're having a marvelous time, but we haven't danced yet." Mrs. Silver glanced at her husband.

He took the hint, "Oh my darling, the night would not be complete until you graced me with the opportunity to dance with you." She chuckled and took his out stretched hand.

Just before they left Mr. Silver turned around. "Oh, son, Ms. Cooper apparently attends the same college you'll be transferring to. Maybe you could ask her to give you a few pointers." He winked at them and then artfully twirled his wife around the dance floor.

Shocked Elle looked back him. He most definitely was NOT a Jake Huddleston, and for the first time that night Elle was glad she had knocked over the punch bowl.

"You're his son?" Elle asked in bewilderment at the ironic happenstance.

He smirked, "Yeah. I might as well tell you that my name is Daniel Silver Jr., and those are my parents."

Elle smiled, "I guess it's my turn to confess, I'm Elaine Cooper, but call me Elle."

"You said your name was Eleanor."

"I know, but I didn't know who was asking for my name at the time."

She glanced at the dancing couples. The Silvers were laughing and swaying to the music. While watching them she said, "Your parents are so great. They have so much love for each other." Watching them was pure joy to Elle at the tenderness and respect they had for each other.

Then a large hand blocked her view as Daniel came closer. "Would you like to dance, Ms. Cooper?"

She smiled, "I would love to Mr. Silver."

She accepted his hand and they began to sway with the music.

Elle never forgot her first dance and her first love. A love that quickly became her last, when a diamond ring slipped onto her finger three years later.


End file.
